A Little's Enough
by Banana-Split-Curtis
Summary: The gang could get me through anything, of that I was sure. They were the only solid and constant thing in my life, 'cept the Socs, and they weren't helping any. Rated T for language, possible adultlike themes. Do NOT read if you're immature.
1. The Young and The Violated

**Okay, yes this is short, but the next chapter will be up tonight I promise...Please, if you're taking the time to read this, it would be greatly appricieated if you would review...Seriously, take ten seconds...click the button type good or bad and go...thank you...flames are for campfires. R&R**

**xoxoLAURAxoxo**

* * *

I could feel the blood pooling in my mouth as I lay, half conscious in the alley, trying to figure out what had just happened. You couldn't really call it rape, I mean, I had wanted it…at first. I tried telling him to stop, and when that didn't work I'd even tried hitting him, kicking him anything. But nothing worked. He was bigger and stronger, and he wanted sex…bad.

I'd heard stories from some of the girls at school, and apparently rape happened every day. I just never thought it would happen to me. At least not with him. It's funny the way that works; you see things, you hear stories constantly about people being jumped, raped, murdered, beaten by their parents. But you never think it'll get to you. You feel as if you're somehow impervious to bad things, until it happens. You see a Corvair trailing you, or that 'great' guy goes too far someone's finger slips on the trigger or you come home just a little too late from a party, and WHAM! Your whole perspective changes.

I didn't have parents that beat me, or any known enemies that would want to shoot me. I was part of the Curtis outfit, and was no slouch in a fight, so the socs usually left me alone, but somehow I'd completely overlooked rape. Like I said, I never thought it'd happen to me. It probably wouldn't have if I hadn't been so damn scared. You know how it is, you want to run, you should be running, screaming, anything to get away, but you can't. You can't move or even think or feel anything except fear and pain.

That's how I got when I was scared, and my damn pride was too big for me to run. Every time I even think about it, running that is, I hear Dally's voice in my head. _Greasers don't run. Greasers don't get scared._ I was determined to look tough in front of the guys even though I didn't really have to. They knew I was tough, they just didn't want me getting hurt, and I could understand that, but I tried anyway.

And just look where it got me. I was lying half naked in a wet smelly alley, with blood running down the side of my face from my nose, staining my blonde hair. Every muscle in my body ached, guess I was fighting harder than I thought. I couldn't think straight, and was for some reason blaming everyone under the sun for this, except the guy that had actually done it to me. I'm sorry, but do you know how hard it is to blame the person you love for something so disgusting?

That's right, I was in love with the guy that raped me. With the guy that took my virginity, and ripped it to shreds. It wasn't like a spur of the moment thing, I'd been dating Brian for eleven months before that night. He was a great guy if you look past the whole 'raped his girlfriend in an alley' thing. Captain of the basketball team, honor roll student, and he was headed for Oklahoma University the next week. That's why we were at the party in the first place, because he wanted to spend time with me before he left. I never thought it would come to this though, never to this. And the only thing I could think of, was how pissed I was that I had stained my new jeans.

Ah the thought processes of the young and violated.


	2. Denial, so not a river in Egypt

**Well, here it is as promised! I know it's short, but I have two parties to plan, and I still have to sleep...Longer chapters to come I promise, but probably not for a couple of days...R&R please, it really does make a difference...flames are for campfires**

**Thanks to SummerMemories06 for being my ONLY reviewer on the last chapter...**

**xoxoLAURAxoxo**

* * *

The dripping sound of water from the pipe next to my head woke me suddenly from my attempt at sleep. I hadn't moved in hours, days? It didn't really matter at that point. 

How many times had I blamed Sodapop for leaving us alone at the party? How many times had I cursed Steve for not walking home with us? How many times had I blamed Darry for not driving past the alley in his truck, and pulling Brian off of me with his mountainous muscles?

How many times had I told myself it didn't matter? That it was just a normal occurrence, and that no matter what Brian hadn't meant to hurt me? I told myself it was going to be fine, that I would be fine.

But I was lying, and I knew it. It wasn't Soda's fault, or Steve's or Darry's, it was mine; or if you want to be even more specific, Brian's.

I could feel a dull throbbing in my stomach, and my arms were hurtin' something awful, but I'd been worse. Okay, I hadn't, but that was just another thing I was telling myself, and not believing. The guy's would never hear that side of the story.

I had no doubt in my mind that _one_ of them would walk by at some point, or maybe one of the Shepard gang would… I suddenly realized I wasn't wearing any pants.

Great, I was going to be saved with everything below the belt showing. NOT GOOD.

"Shit." I muttered painfully, and tried sitting up to no avail. I wasn't kidding when I said everything hurt, bending my arms to push myself was like living through the whole thing again. When I finally managed to sit up, I glanced around for my jeans. Of course, they had to be at the other end of the alley.

Just the idea of moving was making me nauseous, but then I realized what Tim Shepard would say if he saw me, and I had my inspiration.

Apparently the end of the alley was farther away than it looked. Walking, was the most painful thing I'd ever been through. My legs were screaming at me with every step, and when I finally reached my jeans, I literally collapsed beside them.

I had tears in my eyes at that point, but I had to get clothed…I had to.

"Maddie?" My pants were only half on when I heard the all to familiar cold and snippy voice behind me.

"Hey Dal."


	3. Slowly and not so surely

**This one's a little bit longer, but it's still kind of short. Sorry, I guess that's just how this story's working out. I would really like reviews, and I would really like to thank all of my excellent reviewers for the last two chapters. You guys make my day!**

**R&R...flames are for campfires.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the outsiders, but I own three copies of the book and two copies of the movie. That's about as close as I get...sorry.**

**xoxoLAURAxoxo**

* * *

My voice was shaky from holding back sobs, and I knew he could tell.

"What the hell happened to you?" He was standing directly above me, and stunk strongly of cigarette smoke…Kool's to be exact.

"Nothin," I said, trying to mask my discomfort. "Just got jumped 's all."

My voice was steadier just from the smell of smoke, man I needed a weed.

"And what, you threw your pants at 'em to chase 'em away?" His voice was just edging past anger, and if I hadn't known him as well as I did I probably would have been scared. But I grew up with him, I knew he was just worried.

I faked a laugh and buttoned my jeans. I tried standing up, but winced in pain and bit my lip to keep myself from crying out, and Dallas caught it.

"Damn it Maddie, don't you ever use your head? You're as bad as the kid sometimes!" I rolled my eyes, still fighting the urge to scream.

"Will ya shut your mouth and help me up?" He squinted at me dangerously and yanked me off the ground by my outstretched arm. Nobody talked to Dallas Winston like that. 'Cept me.

When I was back on my feet, I tried pulling my arm from his grasp but it didn't work, he was still stronger than me. He stared at me with his icy blue eyes and I looked away immediately. The guys could always read my emotions better than anybody else, 'specially Soda. He had that power with everybody though.

"Who was it?" He demanded. This time I successfully pulled my arm from his grasp. I woulda waked away too if my fucking legs had stopped throbbing.

I wouldn't look at him, only shook my head. He shoulda taken that as a hint that it wasn't socs -if it had been them I would have had no problem telling him- if he had been Ponyboy he woulda picked right up on that. Wait, did I just compare Ponyboy Curtis The One Word Wonder to Dallas Winston? I must've been out of it.

Dally knew what had happened though, and that had to mean he was at least paying attention. He knew, but nobody else would.

"Don't tell the guys huh?" He cocked an eyebrow. Guess he was confused at my suddenly defeated tone. Frankly, so was I.

"I won't, but they'll find out anyway."

"Really, how?"

"You can't lie worth a damn, and those Curtis brothers can read you like a book. If something's botherin' you, they'll pick up on it." For some reason that struck me as funny, I guess it was because Soda had never read a book voluntarily, and to be perfectly honest, neither had I.

But he was right. If I walked into that house like this, they would know instantly. (Let's forget the fact that my hair was caked with blood and I was pretty sure my nose was broken.)

"So I avoid 'em for a couple days." He actually full out laughed at that.

"How the hell are you gonna do that? Cover yourself with mud and leaves and hope they don't notice the swamp monster on their couch?" He had been hanging out with Two-Bit too much, that and he was probably half crocked. I could never tell with Dal.

"No smart ass, I'll think o' something." With that, and my new found strength, I turned slowly (hey, I wasn't _that_ strong) and started the painful walk…to where? Out of the alley I guess.

"Where you goin'?" Dallas asked, falling into step beside me. I honestly had no idea.

"I dunno, home?" Didn't seem like too bad of an idea.

"Oh no your not." I cocked an eyebrow. "Your old man'll blame me." I smiled at that. My Dad blamed every goddamn problem in the world on Dallas. Traffic Ticket? Dally. Dirty Dishes? Dally.

"Yeah you're right, but where am I supposed to go then huh?"

"Well," He lit two cigarettes and handed me one. I took a long puff and let the smoke warm my insides.

"Normally it would be the Curtis' but since that's a no, I guess I could take you to Buck's for the night." My stomach clenched into a knot. Bucks wasn't exactly the best place for a rape victim to recuperate.

"You aint gonna leave me there are you?" He cocked an eyebrow, probably at the fear in my voice. I normally didn't drop my guard for anything, 'specially in front of Dallas Winston.

"Well, I gotta go to the Curtis'. Promised Johnny a game of poker. You can come if you want." I frowned.

"I don't wanna be at Bucks by myself."

"Then you'll come to the Curtis'?" I shook my head and he rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm going. You can come, or you can listen to cat calls from drunken cowboys all night."

I'd made up my mind. To the Curtis', and a sea of worried looks and ice packs. Oh joy.


	4. Accidental Red Head

**Okay, chapter FOUR! lol...kinda obvious. I know I know, another short one, but I'm planning on putting chapter five up tonight, if not early tomorrow afternoon. Don't shoot me if its not up tonight, aparently my whole school dubbed me the official party planner, so now I'm plannig parties for my friends, and my...not so friends.**

**I want to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter, you really made me smile! Reviews do really help me keep the story going...flames are for campfires.**

**xoxoLAURAxoxo**

* * *

"Fine, I'll go with ya, but can I at least go clean up at Buck's first? I'd like to have blonde hair when I go see the guys."

"Ah come on, you know Steve's got a thing for red heads." Dally tugged on my hair and laughed coldly. He's lucky I knew he was only playing. I smiled sarcastically and punched him in the shoulder, then continued my painful parade. His voice suddenly grew serious. "Can you walk the rest of the way?"

Guess he noticed me wincing with every step.

"Yeah, I aint no baby. You aint gonna be my knight in shining armor and carry me to Bucks Dal, but nice try." I laughed, knowing he wasn't suggesting carrying me, but it was fun to bug him anyway. His eyes flashed dangerously.

"Fine macho man, I'll drive to Bucks. You walk." He picked up the pace and darted in front of me without really trying. I wasn't moving so fast.

"Hey!" I shouted and struggled to keep up with him. "You got a car?" He sighed heavily, bent down and slung me over his shoulder.

"Yeah I got a car. Just hold on a second. And quit yer squirmin'." The only reason I was squirmin, besides the fact that Dally wasn't too good at carryin' people, was the fact that his shoulder was pressing into my stomach, and it hurt something' awful.

"Dal you're hurtin' me!" I whacked his back with a balled up fist and he dropped me instantly, and not so gently.

"Sorry kid." He wasn't really sorry, but at least he dropped me.

"Where's the damn car, I wanna go." I glared at him. He cocked an eyebrow at my tone, and pointed with a grunt towards the parking lot of a convenience store. "You took Bucks again?" He nodded. I hadn't meant to piss him off, but then that wasn't too hard to do with Dal. He got mad real easy. At least he was still offerin' to take me there…or anywhere for that matter.


	5. Girl Troubles

**Voila! (sp?) lol...chapter five...as promised! I'm not sure if this is any longer or shorter than my other ones, I haven't exactly read it yet...aw well.**

**R&R please! Flames are for campfires...**

**This chapter is dedicated to A terrible Beauty...you make me smile kid!**

**Oh yeah, disclaimer...Don't own em...wish I owned them...Own very large poster of them...Wish I owned very large...thems?**

* * *

Up until that night, I hadn't thought a quiet car ride to one of Buck's parties was possible…especially with a half crocked Dallas Winston at the wheel. Normally he would be swerving all over the place, driving without his hands, and otherwise trying to scare the shit out of me. Whether it was because he knew I would probably puke all over him if he did just then, or because he was still pissed at me for bossing me around, I wasn't sure; but he was driving the speed limit, on the right side of the road.

I've never been so glad to see Buck Merrill in my life. Dal stopped the car rather suddenly and opened his door without a word. I sat in the car, not wanting to move because holding still was only making everything hurt worse. I hoped he thought I was just pissed too.

"You comin' smarty or ya want me to take you to the Curtis' with all that blood on ya?" His voice was rough, but again, I could tell he was just worried. I winced, biting my lip as I rose cautiously from the seat. My breath was coming out in raspy gasps as we walked towards the house, Dally with his hand protectively on my shoulder, and me just trying to avoid the dirty glances the people outside were giving me.

If complete strangers could tell what had happened that easily, it was going to be hell trying to hide it from my best friends.

"Dallas! Maddie! How y'all…Glory! what the hell happened to you kid?" I winced more out of annoyance than pain at the heavy drawling of Curly Shepard. Dally tightened his grip on my shoulder and walked right past the very confused looking fifteen year old kid.

"That kid has the biggest mouth in the world. 'S a good thing he's too stupid to realize that's blood not hair dye." I snorted at Dally's suddenly lightened mood, and instantly regretted it. My stomach tightened into another tight knot, sending pain through my body.

I doubled over clutching my stomach and trying my hardest not to scream in pain. I felt Dally's hand on my back and felt more comfortable, but it still hurt. "Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah, just girl troubles." I lied, wiping a tear from my cheek. "How's about that shower 'fore my hair really does turn red huh?" Dally cocked an eyebrow but said nothing, just directed me into the bathroom.

God only knows how many shit faced whores, and lonely greasers had spent the night in that room.

Glory, this was going to be a _long_ night.


	6. Tough Hood My Ass

**MMMMKay guys...here's chapter six! I'm proud, this is very good for me...lol anyways...I hope you like this one, chapter seven will probably be up momentarily...and chapter eight because I have them all written, just need to type them...**

**Ehem, mumbles I do not own The Outsiders.**

**WHAT?**

**I don't own The Outsiders okay!**

**GASPS**

**Lol...this chapter is dedicated to all the amazing reviewers out there...thank you so much for your support! You rock my sox guys! lol...GO WHITE SOX!**

**okay...flames are for campfires.**

**xoxoLAURAxoxo**

* * *

The warm water cascaded down my bruised body, turning the already brown shower floor red. I worked my fingers gingerly through my blood matted hair, picking out small pieces of leaves and God knows what else from my scalp.

Pieces of gravel were embedded into my arms and upper back; most just stuck to me with sweat from my struggle, but some -of course they had to be the bigger ones- made their way physically _into_ my back, sending bloody waterfalls from the craters they created.

My hand shook violently as I reached for the shampoo bottle, and I was reminded sadly of Johnny, a nervous wreck, changed forever by one night. If those damn socs had left him alone, he would still be the fun Johnny I had grown up with. The Johnny that would throw rocks at socs with me and Dal from the roof of the Dairy Queen. Johnny, who had all those silent conversations with Ponyboy, but still somehow managed to belt Elvis at the top of his lungs, just to make Darry mad. One night had robbed us of our friend. One night had shaped who he was, who he would always be.

It scared me to think that I could turn out like him. That I could grow scared of my own shadow, and jump whenever a Corvair drove by. No. I wouldn't let it happen. _Greasers don't cry. Greasers don't get hurt._

I was distracted from my startling thoughts by Dally's voice outside my door.

"Get outta here Shepard." He growled with a cold and menacing voice that sent goose bumps up and down my spine. No wonder everyone's scared of him.

He'd been guarding the door for the entire half an hour I'd been in the shower. I made him promise not to leave, and he just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say kid." His voice was indifferent, but I knew he was worried, worried and pissed that it had happened.

Frankly so was I.

With one last rinse, I turned the squeaky faucet handle and stepped out of the shower. I glanced towards the bed, Dallas had left me towels.

Tough hood my ass.


	7. Every Broad Down There

**Haha, what'd I tell you. Seconds...okay minutes after chapter six was put up. Man I'm on a roll! I think chapter eight will be up soon too...lol**

**I don't own The Outsiders...if I did, I'd be dancing my ass off and laughing. Cuz I'd rule the world.**

**Dedicated to my reviewers...of course you guys rock! Who would if you didn't? (No, Elvis doesn't count.)**

**R&R...flames are for camprires.**

**xoxoLAURAxoxo**

* * *

I sat on the bed, staring at the heap of clothes on the floor in front of me. My hands were folded in my lap, I don't think I've ever held that still in my life.

Those clothes were dirty, nasty, bloody reminders of that night.

I didn't want to wear them, I didn't want to touch them, or even look at them, but I couldn't help it…or at least, not alone.

"Dal!" I shouted with a shaky voice and watched as the door handle turned open. He popped his head in, a strand of white blonde hair handing in his face.

"What?" He barked. I did my best to suck in my bottom lip from it's current pout. There would be no crying in front of Dallas.

"We got a problem." He cocked an eyebrow and almost smiled. Almost.

"No shit."

"My clothes are covered in blood and dirt…I need new ones." I cringed at my wimpy voice. _What am I twelve!?_ I silently berated myself.

"Whatchya want me to do 'bout it?" He leaned against the wall beside the bed and slid to the floor. His sudden closeness mead me uncomfortable. Having just been raped I guess that's understandable. I didn't want to move away though, he'd probably take it the wrong way.

"I dunno, think o' something'."

He banged his head against the wall and handed me a cigarette. I waved it away and he shrugged, lighting up.

"You could wear some o' Bucks stuff."

I snorted. "Do you honestly think that if I show up in cowboy clothes that are 5 billion sizes too big, the guys wont suspect something?" He opened one eye and watched me fiddle with a hang nail on my thumb.

"Well then, what am I supposed to do? I don't got magical powers, I cant make girls clothes just appear smart ass." I smiled sheepishly and pushed my dripping hair behind my ear.

"You've never had trouble getting' a girls clothes off before Dal." His eyebrows raised, disappearing completely under his hair.

"Are you serious?" I nodded. I had thought long and hard about my clothing problem, and that was the only logical way. I didn't like the idea…but it would work.

"Yeah." He rubbed his chin and leapt to his feet.

"Alright, but you owe me big time kid. Every broad down there's got an older brother."

"I know." I stood with him, and suddenly realizing something tugged on his jacket sleeve. "No skirts Dallas huh?" He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say kid."


	8. Sweat and Motor Oil

**Okay, this one's pretty long compared to the last one...actually I think it might be the longest one...not sure though...Chapter 9 will be up...idk when, but soon probably. I would really appreciate any and all reviews...seriously. R&R, flames are for campfires.**

**Love The Outsiders...passionately...wish I owned them...Wish I was S.E. Hinton so I could own them...end of story.**

**xoxoLAURAxoxo**

* * *

"C'mon Maddie hurry up! She's gonna realize I aint comin' back and I don't wanna get my ass kicked by a girl." I smiled and pushed the bathroom door open, clad in a pair of jeans that were too big on me, and a red shirt that looked deflated over my chest. I'm not so big in that area.

"Still too proud to hit a lady huh Dal?"

"Yeah, but that wont save you if you don't hurry up." Something in the way his eyes flashed told me he wasn't kidding.

"I'm comin' aint I? Jesus Christ Dal, hold your horses."

"Ponyboy aint here, now move it." He took a fake swing at me as I scampered out the door. I turned around once I realized he was no longer behind me. He stood halfway out the door, glaring at the pile of clothes in front of him. I'm surprised they didn't catch on fire.

"Whatchya wanna do with them?" He asked and pointed his toe at the clothes. I swallowed, trying to hide my discomfort and shrugged.

"Give em' to your friend." I pointed to the door where Dally's latest plaything was waiting for him to come back and keep her company.

He smirked and closed the door behind him.

"We'll let Buck think there's a naked girl running around his house."

"There will be." I smiled and poked my chin at the door again.

------------------

I could feel myself visibly relax as soon as the annoying buzzing of Hank Williams was out of my head, and the sweet voice of Elvis was the only noise in the car. And I do mean **only** noise.

As odd as I thought a quiet ride _to_ Bucks was weird, it was nothing compared to the ride _back_. Guess it was because we were usually all drunk on the way home, 'cept Soda who acted drunk anyway. Coming home from a party was normally wild and loud, and if Two-Bit's driving, dangerous. But then, I guess we weren't at a party really. I don't know anyone who would consider a shower and lifting clothes fun…okay, I do, but Two-Bit's just weird.

"We're almost there, keep yourself together kid." I almost whacked me for letting me know we were almost there, like I didn't know where we were! I say almost, because just as I raised my hand, my arm started throbbing, and I realized what he meant. I needed to be able to control my pain, and hopefully my tears in front of them if I was supposed to appear normal.

I took a deep breath, and counted the number of heartbeats it took until we finally pulled to a stop in front of the Curtis house.

"You ready?" Dallas opened the door without waiting for an answer and scampered up the front steps. It took me a few seconds to stand up without falling down, but I finally made it into the familiar house. Just being in the presence of the guys, my brothers, helped calm me down. Smelling the familiar mix of sweat and motor oil, comforted me.

Johnny and Pony were sitting at the kitchen table, apparently they had decided to start the poker game without Dally…Johnny was winning. I don't know how that kid got so damned good at poker, guess it's his poker face. I've seen Johnny get hit across the back with a two by four, and he didn't show any emotion. No hurt, no pain, no sadness. Just kept the same scared puppy look on his face that he always had. A game of poker was nothing compared to that. Yep, definitely the poker face.

Darry was sitting in his chair reading the newspaper as usual, and Two-Bit's feet were just visible from behind the couch, he was probably sleeping off his date with Kathy…or a party…probably both now that I think about it.

I let the screen door slam behind me, granting a stern glance from Darry, which quickly turned to one of concern. I took a deep breath, deciding to ignore it, and headed towards the poker game.

"Hey Johnny, you winnin' me some money?" I patted him on the shoulder and sat on top of the table near the fridge.

"We're playin' for cigarettes." He pointed out and threw two cigs onto the steadily growing pile to prove his point. I laughed and stood to get a coke.

"Where's Steve and Soda?" I asked, just to be saying something.

"Still at the party I think. How was it?" Ponyboy almost whispered and threw a few more cigarettes onto their pile. My breath caught in my throat.

"The party was…the party was fine kid."


	9. Feelin' Lucky There Johnnycake?

**Okay guys...here it is! Chapter nine! I don't know how good it is, since I haven't read it over yet, but idk...I might go back and fix it up a bit later, but I'm not sure.**

**This idea came partly from A terrible Beauty...and partly from our amazing telepathy powers...lol.**

**I'd like to thank my amazing reviewers from the last eight chapters, you don't know how much it means to me that people are still reading my crap!**

**R&R...flames are for campfires**

**I dont' own The Outsiders...though if I had magic powers and my name was S.E. Hinton I would.**

**xoxoxoLAURAxoxoxo**

* * *

My eyebrow cocked almost on its own over my cards as Johnny threw an entire pack of cigarettes onto the table.

"Feelin' lucky there Johnnycake?" Playing poker with the boys was one of my favorite things to do late at night when nobody really had anything better to do. Nobody was as competitive as me and Johnny, but we all played no matter how crocked or tired we were…guess it was just kind of a tradition. Sometimes we even managed to get Darry to play with us long enough to steal some money from him, but that night wasn't one of those times.

He had mumbled something sleepily about a meeting with the state the next morning, and stumbled into his room at the end of the hallway without another word. Sometimes Darry could be real boring. Don't get me wrong, he was more of a father to me than my own father was, but he was real hard to talk to, and didn't much want to hang out with a bunch of teenagers. I guess that's kind of a lie, we were his family and he always had time for us, but he just wasn't very blatant and up front about his feelings. Guess that's why he and Pony had some trouble getting along. They just didn't dig each other.

"Naw, just know I can beat ya 's all." I smiled at his sudden attitude and threw my own pack, plus Pony boy's -which I had successfully lifted without him noticing- into the pile.

"We'll just see about that huh." Johnny would probably win, he usually did, but if I could keep the same poker face I'd had on since Dally found me in the alley, I thought I might be able to pull it off.

Johnny's big puppy dog eyes probed my own, and I couldn't help but to feel a little uncomfortable. Like I said, the gang could read me better than anybody. I just hoped Johnny's reading skills were under the table with Two-Bit.

Guess they must have been, along with everyone else's because nobody had noticed the bruise marks on my neck, or my steadily growing purple nose. Or maybe they had, and just hadn't said anything about it…I can't be sure.

Johnny put another pack onto the pile, this one supplied by Dallas, and smirked.

"You got a play Chamberlin?" I squinted my eyes at him and reached into my pocket where I'd left a few dollars from lunch. They were gone. I was about to go into full panic mode when I realized that I wasn't wearing my jeans, I was wearing that whore from Bucks jeans.

_Crap!_ I thought. _Now what do I bet? _I was saved from my little dilemma by the sound of the screen door slamming, and the familiar and comforting voices of Steve and Soda.

"I still don't get how that kid can drink so much and not feel it in the morning." Steve's voice sounded over the radio which he had no doubt just turned on.

"Yeah, that Shepard's something else." Sodapop answered him finally and hopped into the kitchen with a broad smile on his face.

"Hey Soda." Ponyboy laughed at the zany smile his brother was giving the group situated around the kitchen table.

"Hi kid." Soda ruffled Pony's hair, granting him a glare from Ponyboy, and stopped short. I looked up from my cards and flinched.

He was looking right at me with a worried and angry look on his face.

"What the hell happened to your nose?"


End file.
